Constructicons
The Constructicons are a group of evil Decepticons who transforms into construction vehicles, as their name implies & the Decepticon's engineers, designers & builder. They are a group of recurring villains in the Transformers franchise Transformers: Generation 1 The Constructicons are particularly notable for their status as the very first combining sub-group of Transformers, able to merge their bodies and minds together to form the gigantic Devastator. The group consist of: *Scrapper: Leader of the Constructicons who transforms into a front-end loader & forms Devastator's right leg. *Hook: Second in command of the Constructicons who transforms into a mobile crane & forms Devastator's torso. *Bonecrusher: Berserker who transforms into a bulldozer & forms Devastator's left arm. *Scavenger: An arrogant Constructicon who transforms into an excavator & forms Devastator's right arm. *Long Haul: A hard working transporter who transforms into a dump truck & forms Devastator's lower torso. *Mixmaster: A crazed chemist who transforms into a cement truck & forms Devastator's left leg. G1 cartoon plot: Originally neutral Autobots & friends with Omega Supreme, the Constructicons are the peaceful creators of the beautiful Cybertron city Crystal City, with Omega Supreme as the city's guardian. However, Megatron confronted them & secretly used the Robo-Smasher to reprogram the Constructicons into Decepticons. The brainwashed Constructicons soon send Omega Supreme on a fool's errand so that they could easily demolish their own precious creation: Crystal City. Omega soon returned & was shocked by this so he retrieved the Constructicons & reprogrammed them back to rebuild Crystal City. Unfortunately, Megatron's reprogramming is unable to be undone & worse, he upgraded the Constructicons to have an ability to combine into Devastator. As Devastator, they tried to reprogram Omega Supreme while he is on his back onto the Decepticon cause using the Robo-Smasher. Devastator wrestled Omega Supreme & the Robo-Smasher, which tried to latch onto his head. Omega Supreme was able to fend off his attackers, but his encounter with the Robo-Smasher left him bearing a grudge to the Constructicons, as well as leaving him into an emotionless robot. The Constructicons first debuted in the end of G1's 1st season episode "Heavy Metal War". In 1984, the Constructicons later joined Megatron's forces on Earth. Scrapper designed a machine to transfer all of the Decepticon's offensive powers onto their leader. While Megatron battled Optimus to hold the attention of the Autobots, the Constructicons secretly sneaked into the Ark to destroy Teletraan I but unfortunately, the Dinobots were guarding it & they soon engaged on a fight with them by merging into Devastator. The return of the other Autobots soon exposed the Decepticon's plan. Hound then manages to distract him by using a hologram of "Halonix Maximus" & Optimus manages to shoot Devastator in the chest, causing him to disingage. The Constructicons & the rest of the Decepticons soon fell into a river of lava after their defeat. They somehow have manage to survive their fall on the river of lava with the rest of the Decepticons offscreen in the 2nd season. They reappeared again in "City of Steel" wherein they aided Megatron in rebuilding New York City, as well as turning Optimus scrapped remains into a mechanical alligator. They also created the Transfixatron in the episode "Autobot Run" to disable the Autobots' transforming abilities, leaving them in vehicle mode, though karmically ended up having a taste of their own medicine, while merged as Devastator. The Constructicons then made a massive drill aiming for the Earth's core, under Megatron's orders in "The Core". Scavenger & Mixmaster are patrolling outside, only to be spotted by the Autobots. The Constructicons then merged into Devastator to attack the intruders. Mirage, however, manages to slip through & discovers the massive drill. As he rejoins his team later, Jazz distracts Devastator while Mirage & Sunstreaker trips him, giving them an opportunity to escape. The Constructicons then continued patrolling the drilling site, unaware the Autobots have secretly planted dominator discs created by Chip Chase & Wheeljack at them. Once they formed Devastator, they were soon put under Autobot control & turned against the Decepticons by trapping them in their own base. They aided the Autobots in repairing their damaged headquarters before returning to the drilling site to stop the drill under Optimus' orders. Megatron secretly knew about this & counterattacks by regaining control of Devastator. Chip & Wheeljack fought for the control of Devastator over Megatron, causing the latter to go berserk & attack both sides, even destroying the Space Bridge meant to transport the Decepticons back to Cybertron once their mission is done. With the conjoined cooperation of both sides, the Constructicons were soon brought back into their senses & decided to stop the drill they created by merging into Devastator. After successfully stopping the drill, Devastator wonders where the Decepticons went, Chip told him Megatron left him but the latter refuses as he believes they retreated for their next plan, leaving Chip saddened by this. In "The Master Builders", the Constructicons heard a conversation with Autobots Grapple & Hoist about a solar power tower. They cornered the duo & claimed they had "left" the Decepticons & made a deal with them. Megatron mistook them as traitors, due a tape recording, before Scrapper reveals his plan of tricking Grapple & making use of his solar power tower. They returned to Grapple & Hoist with a load of Energon as "proof" of their "defection". Grapple & Hoist agrees to make a partnership with them. The Constructicons then began stealing construction materials from the humans to begin their project, unknown to Grapple & Hoist. They helped the Autobot duo in building the tower. Upon the tower's completion, they betrayed Grapple & Hoist by merging into Devastator & imprisoning them, while giving the tower to Megatron. They began collecting energy until the rest of the Autobots arrived. Optimus then tricks Devastator by making him into collapsing the tower right on top of himself. They soon retreated afterwards. The Constructicons, in the form Devastator, were left in charge of guarding the Space Brige in "Desertion of the Dinobots: Part 1", but failed to stop Spike & Carly from getting through. In the episode "The Secret of Omega Supreme", when Omega Supreme learned that the Constructicons are on Earth, he then joined the Autobot forces on Earth. His chance arouse when the Constructicons were spotted mining an asteroid & Omega was dispatched to investigate them. Ignoring Prime's orders, Omega engages in a fight with the Constructicons, who merged into Devastator, which then splits the asteroid, revealing it was an egg of an enormous alien beast. Omega ignored the creature & let it attack San Fransisco so he can continue his revenge on the Constructicons. Optimus then confronts the colossal Autobot, who told him of his background with the Constructicons. He then decided to stop the monster instead & paybacks the Constructicons later. The building skills of the Constructicons remained in demand but their roles throughout the the series began to diminish into minor villains. This included an army of Transformer drones made from human vehicles (as seen in "Make Tracks"), serving Blitzwing by building him a massive maze & a throne of deactivated Autobots (as seen in "Triple Takeover") & a ruby-powered laser cannon (as seen in "Masquerade"). They also had engaged in a fight with the Combaticons in "Starscream's Brigade", where they were easily pinned down. Their combined form, Devastator is also no match for the Combaticons' combined form Bruticus. The Constructicons are among the few Decepticons who appeared in Transformers: The Movie. They are among the Decepticons troops who attacked an Autobot shuttle headed towards Earth, which killed Brawn, Prowl, Ratchet, Gears(?) & Ironhide. Upon their arrival on Autobot City, they merged into Devastator & attacked it, while engaging in a fight with a fight with the Dinobots once more, who again defeated them. After the battle & while aboard Astrotrain, who was headed back to Cybertron & now complaining of lightening the load, the Decepticons then began to fight for the leadership. Starscream suggested he should be the new leader but Scrapper opposed him by suggesting the Constructicons & their merged form Devastator should be the new leader. Soundwave opposed as well as he wanted to be the new leader, while Rumble & Frenzy supported him, as Hook opposes. Bonecrusher then suggested a "survival of the fittest" by fighting & dumping the weaker Decepticons aboard. After the fight, Starscream has been decided to become the new Decepticon leader & then dumps the injured Decepticons, including Megatron, off of Astrotrain. The Constructicons provided music by playing horns at his coronation, only for Starscream to blast the horns to dust to get on with the ceremony. They also witness the arrival of Galvatron, who later killed Starscream. Gallery Scrapper-G1.jpg|Scrapper 250px-ScavengerG1.jpg|Scavenger Long haul.jpg|Long Haul BonecrusherG1.jpg|Bonecrusher 1884611-hook.jpg|Hook Mixmaster.jpg|Mixmaster Devastator 1231196151.jpg|Devastator, their combined form Transformers Energon The Constructicons appeared in the cartoon series of the Unicron trilogy. A different version of them appeared in Transformers Armada as a single robot under the name Scavenger & bears the familiar color pattern of the Constructicons. In this version, Scavenger is an Autobot spy who is spying the Decepticons. A much more different yet actual portrayal of the Constructicons appeared in Transformers Energon. In this version, the Constructicons are known as the Construction Team which consist of five members instead of six & Devastator is known as Constructicon Maximus. They appeared as reccuring villains in the series. The team consist of: *Steamhammer: Leader, transforms into an excavator & forms Constructicon Maximus' central body. His appearance is almost identical to the G1 Scavenger. *Bonecrusher & Sledge: Two identical Constructicons who both transform into a front-end loader & both either forms Constructicon Maximus' left leg or right arm. *Duststorm & Wideload: Two Identical Constructicons who both transform into a mobile crane & both either forms Constructicon Maximus' right leg or left arm. Plot Transformers Animated Plot Gallery 300px-TFAScrapper.jpg|Scrapper 20121202191941!Mixmaster animated RotC.jpg|Mixmaster 300px-AnimatedDirtBoss.jpg|Dirt Boss (leader) Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen The Constructicons unintentionally "appeared" in the first movie. Two Decepticons under the names Devastator, a tank Decepticon & Bonecrusher, a Buffalo MPCV Decepticon were called by Starscream to tell them the location of Megatron. The "Devastator" in the first movie was later named Decepticon Brawl. In the video game version of the movie, Scrapper & Mixmaster appeared as Decepticon drones in the video games. Later, they appeared on actual person in the sequel, Revenge of The Fallen, as one of the supporting Decepticons who joined the war. In the movie version however, they don't use their classical green and purple coloring scheme. Not only that, each members of Constructicon in this version seems have a small number of clones of themselves that merges into Devastator near the pyramid while Constructicon themselves are in battle against both Autobots and protagonists. Their portrayal is more similar to that of the Seacons. Members: *Scavenger, a Constructicon who transforms into a red Terex O&K RH 400 hydraulic mining excavator & forms Devastator's upper torso. He bears a similar model to Demolisher. *Long Haul, a Constructicon who transforms into a green Caterpillar 773B dump truck & forms Devastator's right leg. He is the only Constructicon who is painted green, akin to his G1 portrayal. *Rampage, a Constructicon who transforms into a yellow Caterpillar D9T bulldozer & forms Devastator's left leg. He reprises Bonecrusher's Constructicon role. *Scrapper, a Constructicon who transforms into a yellow Caterpillar 992G scoop loader & forms Devastator's right arm. *Hightower, a Constructicon who transforms into a yellow Kobelco CKE2500 II crawler crane & forms Devastator's left arm. *Mixmaster, a Constructicon who transforms into a black and silver Mack Metro Liner concrete mixer & forms Devastator's head. *Overload, a Constructicon who transforms into a red KW Dart D4661 articulated dump truck & forms Devastator's lower torso. *Scrapmetal, a minor Constructicon who transforms into a yellow Volvo EC700C crawler excavator with a Stanley UP 45SV universal processor attachment & almost bears a similar appearance to Scrapper. He is killed by his comrades so they can revive Megatron. Gallery Scavenger (RotF).jpg|Demolishor/Scavenger Long Haul ROTF.jpg|Long Haul 1244991817 53 71646 d4c7a02a1b4f091.jpg|Rampage Mixmaster (RotF).jpg|Mixmaster 27087289d1243014216-rotf-const 1243015320.jpg|Scrapper Scrapmetalrotf.jpeg|Scrapmetal (killed for spare parts to revive Megatron) Hightower (ROTF) True form.jpg|Hightower (unused) Overload (RotF).jpeg|Overload (unused) Constructicon StudyC scaled 500.jpg|Unused rockwheel trencher Constructicon artwork Constructicon StudyB scaled 800.jpg|Unused 2-armed excavator crane Constructicon artwork Official-transformers-3-release-date 348.jpg|Scrapper's early design, presumingly used for Scrapmetal Devastator.jpg|Devastator, their combined form